Stress Relief
by ShounenSuki
Summary: Zabuza is gets some help relieving stress, Haku style.


Sometimes Haku wondered who was actually the child of them two. Sure, Zabuza was a lot older than him, but older doesn't mean more mature. Certainly not with Zabuza…  
>The man was in his early twenties, at least, but sometimes he could act more childish than a five-year-old. Especially when it came to his sword.<p>

Zabuza was rather… protective towards his sword. That is to say, about as protective as a tigress is towards her cubs. Unfortunately, he was also very hot-tempered, so whenever anyone came a bit too close to his sword, he'd throw a tantrum. This wouldn't even be so bad, had it not been for the fact he also did this while cleaning or sharpening his sword. This usually ended in spilt blood. Zabuza's blood, to be exact.  
>In his rage, he'd forget to pay attention to what he was doing. So jumping up and grabbing his sword usually ended up with him holding the blade instead of the hilt. Today was no exception.<p>

While cleaning his sword at their campsite, a passing traveller had come close to admire it. The traveller lost his head, Zabuza cut open his hand.  
>Haku was busy bandaging the wound while Zabuza was scowling at the setting sun. Once finished, Haku took a look at the bandaged hand and sighed softly. He stood up and walked to a nearby stream to wash his hands, thinking about Zabuza's temper.<p>

_"He has never been a calm man, but this is getting ridiculous… This must have been the fifth time this month! It's getting worse each day!"_  
>While cleaning himself, Haku was absorbed by his thoughts, completely unaware of the shinobi behind him. That is, until he felt the cold steel of a kunai against his throat.<p>

"Well, well, well, it isn't often I'm able to catch you unawares, li'l Haku."  
>Haku's train of thought came to an abrupt end. "Meizu! What are you doing here?"<br>"I came—"  
>Meizu paused for a second, giving Haku a disturbing impression.<br>"What?"  
>"—to this stream—."<br>"…Oh…"  
>"—to grab some water for dinner."<br>"So what do you want from me?"  
>"You were wide open, li'l Haku. A bad sign, coming from you."<br>"You're not fooling me into thinking you care…"  
>"I don't, I'm just curious about the reason."<br>"None of your business!"  
>"Oh? Touchy, aren't we? That can only mean one thing: Zabuza is involved."<p>

Haku answered in silence.  
>"Heh, what's wrong with your precious Zabuza this time?"<br>"Don't you dare mock him," Haku said with a voice that was literally as cold as ice.  
>"I would never!" Meizu said in feigned shock. "He's my boss as well, ya know."<br>Haku sighed deeply. "He's been getting more restless lately. More aggressive. I don't know how to handle him any more…"  
>"Heh, yeah I noticed that too. Seems like he's getting mighty frustrated."<br>"Frustrated? With what? Me?"  
>"It's been quite a while since he got his rocks off, if you get what I mean."<br>"I don't, actually."  
>"He's been on a dry spell, he has to bust a nut, he—"<br>Within the blink of an eye, Meizu was surrounded by razor-sharp, ice spears. All of them close enough to pierce his skin if he moved any more than a millimetre.  
>"Tell. Me. What's. Wrong."<br>"O-okay, no need to get dangerous. I was just jokin' around!"  
>"Now!"<br>"He's in need of sex! Please let me go!"  
>"Sex?" Haku murmured, completely forgetting about Meizu as he slowly walked away. "So Zabuza-san is in need of sex?"<br>"Ehm… Haku? The spikes?"  
>"Well, if sex is what he needs to become his normal self again…"<br>"Ha~ku? A little help?"  
>"Meizu? How can I get Zabuza-san sex?"<br>"I dunno, buy him a whore or something! Get me out of these spikes!"  
>"Where can I find whores?"<br>"Most towns have them, can you help me now?"  
>"Thanks Meizu!" Haku said cheerfully, before running off, leaving Meizu in his precarious position.<br>"This sucks… Sucks on ice… Damned brat…"

A few moment later, Haku was standing in front of Zabuza, who was again diligently cleaning his sword. "Zabuza-san? Isn't there a town nearby?"  
>Zabuza looked up and glared suspiciously. "Yes, why?"<br>"Could we, perhaps, go there?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, ehm…" Haku hadn't thought of an excuse yet and he was pretty sure Zabuza would laugh at him if he told the truth. "We need new medical supplies."  
>"What's wrong with the herbs you usually pick?"<br>"Ehm… There aren't any good ones growing near."  
>Zabuza looked at Haku, who gave his best innocent face. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll go."<p>

Half an hour later, they were standing in a bustling street, lined with dozens of market stalls. The air was thick with countless smells, from freshly fried squid to sweet spring flowers. So thrilled was Haku at the sights and sounds, that he almost forgot his mission. He was about to run to a stall selling live animals, when Zabuza reminded him.  
>"I don't think rabbits are medicine Haku."<br>"Ah, I'm sorry Zabuza-san! Ehm…"  
>Haku looked around to see if he could find anything resembling hookers here. When he realised he couldn't, he decided to try and complete his mission in another way.<br>"Zabuza-san?"  
>"What is it?"<br>"Ehm… I overheard Gōzu and Meizu talk about towns like this…"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well ehm… they said that…"  
>"I'm not buying you another pet rabbit Haku. One furball is more than enough."<br>"It's not that! Although I would have liked one…" Haku drifted off for a moment, before returning to his senses. "Any way, they were talking about, ehm…"  
>"About what Haku?"<br>"Whores."  
>For a moment, Zabuza stood completely still, flabbergasted by the word that had just come from Haku's mouth. Sweet, innocent Haku.<br>Then he realised Haku was still a boy and was getting older each day. He smiled and although his mouth was covered in bandages, Haku was able to discern it.  
>"I should've known you were that age already. I'll take you to a hooker sometime soon, but not in this town."<br>"Why not Zabuza-san?" Haku asked, figuring it was a good idea to play along with Zabuza's misconception.  
>"It's a small, but busy town. The hookers here must be very well-frequented."<br>"Is that a bad thing?"  
>"It is if you want to stay healthy. The more costumers a hooker has, the greater the chance she also has a disease or two."<br>"You can get ill from sex?"  
>"Not just ill, kiddo."<p>

Haku mused on this thought for a moment, deciding he couldn't allow his precious Zabuza-san to run that risk. Ever. No matter how small it might be.  
>He needed to find another way to get Zabuza the sex he needed. Someone who he knew was free of diseases and as healthy as could be. He realised soon that there was only one person in the world he could trust with this important task. Himself.<p>

After buying some rather unnecessary medicine, Haku hurried Zabuza back to the campsite. Once back, he let things go their natural course as he bided his time, waiting for the prefect moment. After they had dinner, the twins had gone into town, leaving Haku and Zabuza all alone, with just the bunny for company.  
>The perfect time for Haku's plan to go into action.<p>

He wasn't quite sure how this would work out, nor did he know exactly how it was supposed to work at all, but he was sure that once he had made his first move, Zabuza would quickly show him the rest of the way.  
>He cleaned Zabuza's tent and had made it as comfortable as possible, even going so far as to light some nice-smelling incense. The only thing missing was Zabuza himself.<p>

"Zabuza-san?"  
>"What is it Haku?"<br>"I cleaned up your tent."  
>"Okay, thanks."<br>"Don't you… want to take a look?"  
>"I'll see it when I go to sleep."<p>

This was going to be a bit more difficult than Haku had hoped, but it was now or never. Such a chance would probably never come again. This asked for drastic measures, of the manipulative kind.  
>"Zabuza-san? Could we talk for a moment?"<br>"What is it this time?"  
>"I've been thinking about earlier…"<br>"The hooker thing, you mean?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>"Listen, the next town is much bigger than this one. We'll be able to find a good one there."  
>"I'm… I'm not sure if I want my first time to be with a hooker…"<br>"Ah, I see. Don't worry, a good hooker is better than any other woman or girl. We'll probably be able to find a nice one that loves to teach virgins."  
>"But Zabuza-san… I want my first time…"<br>"What?"  
>"I want it to be with you!"<p>

Haku pretended to be embarrassed, looking away, almost in tears. Zabuza fell for it hook, line, and sinker. It helped that Haku was actually telling the truth to a certain extent. Of course, he manipulated the truth in such a way that Zabuza would walk right into his trap.  
>"Ah, Haku… I…"<br>"I-I'm so sorry Zabuza-san! Please don't hate me!"  
>"Oh Haku, I wouldn't hate you because of something like that."<br>"I-If you want, I'll pack my things and go…"  
>"Don't be ridiculous! You're not going anywhere!"<p>

Zabuza came close to Haku and suddenly gave him a hug. It surprised him at first, but this was a clear sign that his plan was working. "S-so you're not mad?"  
>"No, of course not!"<br>"Zabuza-san?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Would you… be my first?"  
>Haku could clearly feel Zabuza's erection in his trousers. There was no doubt in the young boy's mind that his plan was going to be a success.<br>"Haku, I…"

There was doubt in Zabuza's voice. Haku couldn't use doubt right now, no matter how adorable he thought it was. With an almost unnoticeable movement, he managed to gently push against Zabuza's bulge, making it throb with anticipation and eliciting a small moan from Zabuza.  
>"A-all right… I'll be your first."<p>

The tent wasn't all too big, but they had plenty of space to move around. It didn't take long for them to undress completely, and as Haku lay naked on the futon, Zabuza stared at him longingly. Looking upon Zabuza's strong physique made Haku realise how much he wanted this himself. The idea of being so intimate with his precious Zabuza-san filled him with joy. Not only was his plan to get Zabuza happier working perfectly, he was going to enjoy it more than he could ever imagine.

Zabuza sat down next to Haku and stroked the boy's long, black hair. "Suck it," he said brusquely, but without making it sound like an order. Haku was slightly nervous, but quickly did as he was told.  
>Zabuza's member tasted salty and odd, but Haku loved it. He carefully explored the large dick with his tongue, while gently playing with Zabuza's balls. After a while, he took the tip into his mouth and started sucking in earnest. It didn't take long for him to figure out what pleased Zabuza most, and within a few minutes, Zabuza was close to an orgasm.<p>

Zabuza stopped him, though, and made him sit on his hands and knees. Haku figured Zabuza would use his fingers, so the surprise was extra big when he felt his master's warn tongue instead. Not prepared for this kind of pleasure, Haku was soon overwhelmed and writhing on the futon, moaning Zabuza's name.  
>Zabuza paid no heed and kept on licking, eventually pushing his tongue inside. This invigorated Haku's moaning and it quickly became apparent that it was getting a bit too much for him to handle.<p>

Zabuza stopped his tonguing and replaced his tongue with a single finger. To be sure, he added oil to the saliva already on Haku's hole. He managed to get his whole finger in without much trouble, and encouraged by Haku's moans, he quickly added a second.  
>He kept fingering and stretching until Haku started moving his hips with the rhythm. Then Zabuza pulled his fingers out and made Haku lie on his back, while lubricating his own dick with a generous amount of oil.<p>

"Haku? Are you sure…?"  
>"Oh gods, yes Zabuza-san!"<br>"Good, cuz I don't think I could stop right now."  
>Zabuza positioned and pushed in a bit too deep. Haku cried out, but quickly discovered that the pain wasn't as bad as he had feared. Once Zabuza was reassured Haku was fine, he pushed in deeper and deeper, until he was finally all the way in. He paused, allowing Haku to get used to his dick. Much to his surprise, however, it was Haku who started moving first. Zabuza took the hint and started shagging Haku slowly, only to speed up with each consecutive thrust.<p>

Haku moved his hips in unison, answering each and every one of Zabuza's thrusts, making the man's dick go as deep as it could possibly get. Zabuza held Haku tightly as he fucked him with zeal, while Haku clang unto Zabuza's strong body.  
>Their combined moans filled the night sky as all their passion and frustration were finally set free. Eventually, Zabuza had found Haku's prostrate and made good use of that discovery. Soon, although it seemed like an eternity, Haku reached his climax, loudly moaning Zabuza's name.<br>This also pushed Zabuza over the edge and with a load moan, he started filling up Haku's tight ass.

When they finally came to their senses, the first birds had already started singing. They woke up lying in each other's arms, not remembering anything that happened after their orgasms. They did know, however, that this would not be the last time this would happen. Zabuza's days of frustration were over and Haku was happier than he ever was before.


End file.
